


Coliver + voyeur!Asher

by tommiwithaquill



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Comeplay, M/M, Voyeurism, voyeur!Asher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommiwithaquill/pseuds/tommiwithaquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Connor was making so much noise because he was getting violently ill in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coliver + voyeur!Asher

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a fill to two prompts given to me by anonymous users on Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt One: One of the members of the group stops by Connors place to give him an important file and sees& hears him having sex with oliver. They get turned on. Bonus points if its Asher which is the reason why he is so concerned with connor’s ass.
> 
> Prompt Two: Kink for coliver. Connor loves the sight/ is fascinated by cum and he gets even more turned on when oliver cums in him/ on him and wants to go at it again.

His knuckles barely made noise when they hit the wood of the door. Asher had been fully prepared to beat the thing down but hearing noises slowed him down. There was moaning, and…whimpering? Asher took a chance and twisted the knob, the door opening easily. Something could have been wrong with his “friend”, after all. He had a folder tucked under his arm, papers to bring the supposedly sick Connor so that he could still help on the case. Annalise wasn’t one to let a simple flu get in the way of her success, and it seemed she thought Connor was their strongest asset.

Apparently she was right to believe Mr. Walsh wasn’t quite as sick as he was playing at.

When Asher let himself into the apartment he found the living room empty, and followed the noises towards what he assumed would be the bathroom. Maybe Connor was making so much noise because he was getting violently ill in there. Asher opened his mouth to make some remark about not going in, but stopped short, just outside.

The door was wide open, and it definitely wasn’t a bathroom. Inside was a lavish bed, but that wasn’t the most eye-catching. The thing that had Asher’s attention was Connor. The other man was spread out on the bed, arms crossed at the wrist and resting atop one of many pillows. Between his legs was another man. At first, Asher couldn’t quite make out what the stranger was doing, but when he shifted a little to the right he could see very clearly.

Understanding hit Asher like a punch to the gut. One that left heat twisting his stomach and seeping into his thighs. The stranger, maybe that Oliver guy Connor kept “fucking for information”, was pistoning himself in and out of Connor. Asher couldn’t help but realize the stranger had a nice ass, muscles flexing under slightly darker skin. The glimpses of the other’s cock on every outward pull had Asher’s brain buzzing.

It took Asher a moment to realize his hand was on his fly, but he continued to move, pulling so that the teeth split apart and left him exposed. He took a moment to appreciate his whole under garment revolt. Boxers would have been an annoying hindrance that he would have hated right then. Slowly Asher pulled his half-hard cock out, rubbing over the head and canting into his own touch, following the rhythm set by probably-Oliver.

"Shit," Asher heard across the room. "Olli…hey. Fuck. Don’t come yet," Connor growled. "Not yet." Oliver was hiding his mouth against Connor’s neck, and snorted there while his hips stuttered.

"You better have a good reason for stopping me." Oliver sounded strung out and commanding, body giving little twitches as he tried to hold himself back. Asher had to agree, he had been getting hot under the ears, and his body was straining. He hadn’t needed to stop, of course, but he had an overwhelming urge to wait it out with them. Almost as if he were the one in Oliver’s place.

That wasn’t something to think about in depth. Not when Oliver was nipping at Connor’s skin, challenging him to talk despite short bursts of pleasure coursing straight to Connor’s cock. 

"Want…want you to come on me," Connor finally managed to pant out. Asher had to squeeze hard around his cock and bite his lip to keep from spluttering. Connor wanted this guy to come on him? He never would have pegged the other law student to want something like that.

"W-what? Yeah? Yeah. Yeah, okay…hold on. Hold on a second." It seemed like Asher wasn’t the only one caught off guard by the request. Oliver was careful when he pulled out, oddly so, in Asher’s opinion - since he had just been fucking Connor into the mattress with no restraint.

After a moment Asher heard the dull thud of something hitting a bag, and though he couldn’t see he was pretty sure it was the condom getting binned. Connor was looking at the door the whole time, hair a mess and face relaxed, eyes lit with excitement. Asher almost wondered if he had been spotted - but Connor wasn’t saying or doing anything. Maybe he was so blissed out he wasn’t paying that much attention. Or maybe he didn’t care if Asher saw? The thought made Asher’s dick throb in the loose fist he still had wrapped around himself.

Finally Oliver was back between Connor’s legs. He pressed a chaste kiss to Connor’s lips and then cleared his throat. “Are you…are you sure? I don’t. I don’t. Uh.”

"Just do it, Olli. Come on. Cute as you freaking out is, I really…really want you to come on me." A playful smile the likes of which Asher had never seen spread across Connor’s lips. He couldn’t help but smile himself in response.

Something seemed to switch in Oliver’s demeanor then, because he slammed Connor’s wandering hands back down above his head and smirked. “Fine. But you don’t get to touch. Just…just watch.” The smug grin on Connor’s face almost made it seem like he was in charge, but Asher was pretty sure Oliver had Connor tied around his finger.

When Oliver started to pull at his cock, nice and slow, Asher watched with an open mouth. His hand started to move with the pace set by the other man as he drank in the sight. Oliver had his head tipped back, eyes open but focused on watching Connor’s eyes rake over him. When Oliver sped up, so did Asher. He followed every twist and squeeze, kind of impressed by how big Oliver was. Wasn’t the man Asian, or something? Asher almost wanted to tell everyone how wrong they were with that stereotype. But that would mean admitting to watching the two of them. Although he supposed if he shared the story he could just replace Connor with some super-fox of a blonde chick. Yeah.

Oliver was making soft little sounds, fucking into his fist rather than moving his hand around himself, at that point. Asher could feel his own orgasm building low in his belly. A low groan reached his ears when Oliver finally came, hand squeezed just under the ridge. Splashes of clear, milky come hit Connor’s stomach and stuck to the trail of hair that led towards his own reddened dick. “Fuck,” Connor growled.

Oliver wasn’t finished after his orgasm, though. He didn’t flop over and fall asleep, leaving Connor to fend for himself like Asher would have. He slowly started to use the head of his wet cock, pushing the come around on Connor’s skin. When that made him jerk with sensitivity, he used his fingers. Oliver painted swirls all down the other man’s skin, Connor staring open-mouthed at him. Apparently he had only expected the “coming on him” thing, but Oliver seemed pretty intent on rubbing the mess into the other man’s skin. Almost as if he were marking Connor.

It only took Asher a few more pumps to come himself, making a mess of his hand and his pants when he wiped off. He didn’t even tuck himself back in, fingers moving against the fabric of his pants as if echoing Oliver’s motions.

"Fuck..Oliver. Oliver. Please.” Connor begged. He was panting and red in the face, sweat slipping paths down his throat. “Please. Come on…” It seemed to register then, in Oliver’s mind, that Connor had yet to come. The other man grinned a smile far different from the one he usually had. It wasn’t bashful at all, more coy than anything.

Slowly Oliver bent down, his face close to Connor’s stomach. He started to follow the path painted by his fingers, lapping up the mess as he moved down to Connor’s hard dick. He left paths of moisture in his wake, not quite cleaning up the mess but leaving more behind. He lapped up to Connor’s nipples and back down, after giving a particularly jarring bite to one. Oliver tongued down each of Connor’s thighs, into the cut of his abdomen, and back up - never quite going where Connor needed him to. Testing him. Asher was squeezing at his own legs by then, almost as if he could feel the frustration himself.

Finally Oliver sat up, eying his work before he gave Connor another one of those smiles. Then he bent down and gave one short, small lick right over the head of Connor’s cock. The man below Oliver lost it, hips canting up, dick hitting Oliver’s cheek and smearing pre-come over it before he finally released all over himself. A few short spurts that hit just below his chest, mixing with the mess Oliver had already left.

It took Connor a long time to come down. By then, Asher was backing away so that he wouldn’t get caught. The last thing he saw was Connor grabbing Oliver and pulling him down for a searing kiss, Oliver teasing him about “not being told he could move yet” but laughing all the while.

When Asher finally got out of the apartment and back down to his car, he realized three things. The files had been dropped in front of the bedroom door, his cock was still out, and he should have taken a picture.

He really should have taken a picture. Or maybe even video. Then again, there would be more cases in the future. Connor was always showing up late, or calling to say he couldn’t make it. Surely another delivery would need to be made. Asher wondered, though, how Connor did it. With all of his tardies and no-shows, his ass had to be sore. Didn’t it?

Maybe he would ask in the morning.

If Connor could even walk to show up.


End file.
